


Surprising Circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, movie rentals, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever knew a rental shop would be a good pickup spot? For "DVD rental" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything but the plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hannah scanned the shelves of DVDs with morose determination. As it were, Harry had managed to get under her skin once again not all that long ago. After everything that happened with Ben, she had managed to evade Harry and get back on her feet, but he always seemed to find a way back in. She had drowned once more in the darkness he brought upon her, but not again. This time she would pull herself away clean. That would start with a quick vacation in a small unknown town while binge watching the first season of Gossip Girl (because nothing’s better than immersing oneself in the fabulous lives of a group of spoiled teenagers). The longer she looked, though, the more hopeless she got.

 

After a few more sweeps with her eyes and finding every other season that what she craved, she hurried up to the front counter. There was bored-looking early-twenties-year old at the counter, flipping through one of the magazines on display at the front. When Hannah got to the front, he quickly put it down and straightened with what he most likely presumed was a flirtatious smile. “What can I help you with?”

 

Hannah smiled politely back, but kept her posture cordial. “Hi. I was wondering if you had any more of Gossip Girl season 1? I didn’t see any out.”

 

“Ah, I might be able to help with that.”

 

Hannah startled slightly at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around to see a lithe, scruffy man behind her. He glanced off to the side as she scrutinized him. She quickly caught on when she saw the exact copy she wanted in his hands. “Oh, no, that’s all right. Your...girlfriend?” She looked at him expectantly.

 

He opened his mouth to respond, but ultimately shook his head. “It’s, ah, for me.” He quickly defended himself when she raised an eyebrow. “My daughter watches it. Figured I’d give it a try so we have something to talk about when she visits.” He scratched the back of his head and blew out a breath.

 

Hannah smiled. Despite his rather aloof manner, she was charmed by his intentions. “Well, I can’t take that away from you. How about we share?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Sorry?”

 

She shrugged and stepped out of line so he could step forward to pay. “Where’s your place?” The more she looked at him, the more attractive he got. With a little hair gel and a trim, he’d be quite a looker. Not to mention the adorable freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks.

 

He blinked at her in surprise and gaped openly.

 

Hannah chuckled and took out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her number and stuck it in his hand. “Let me know, yeah?” With that, she left empty-handed.

 

oOo

 

Hannah sat on her bed at the Trader’s with her laptop on top of her crossed legs. She was attempting to get a few pages of her new book done when her phone’s screen lit up with a text from an unknown number.

 

Offer still stand?

 

She smiled down at her phone and typed a response.

 

Of course. Where should we meet? xx

 

The response was almost instantaneous.

 

I’m at the Trader’s. Room 104.

 

She stood and shoved her phone in her back pocket. After a quick check in the mirror, she grabbed her key and was out the door.

 

oOo

 

“That was, er, fast.”

 

Hannah smiled brightly at him and moved into the room. “I’m actually only a couple of rooms over. You here for vacation?”

 

He closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly near the bed, where she had quickly taken refuge. “No. I was actually just about to leave; sold my house and everything. Realized I didn’t have anywhere to go.”

 

She tilted her head and patted the spot next to her. “Unpredictability can be good, too. Everyone likes a little adventure.”

 

After a brief hesitation, he gingerly took the cue and sat stiffly on the edge of the bed. “Not my thing.”

 

She smirked and moved a little closer. “If it wasn’t ‘your thing’, you wouldn’t have invited me.”

 

More of I would’ve been a sodding bastard if I turned this down, he thought to himself. The woman in front of him was way out of his league. He sighed and took the bait. “Aye, ye got me there.” He attempted to relax a bit by leaning against the headboard and bringing his legs up onto the bed.

 

Her smirk turned into a coquettish smile. “It’s just occurred to me that I’m already in your bed and I don’t even know your name. I’m Hannah, by the way.”

 

“Hardy. Er, Alec.” Alec’s cheeks flushed and he turned his eyes away from her.

 

Hannah reclined against the pillows. “So are we gonna watch, Alec?”

 

He blinked in confusion before his mind caught up to him. “Ah, right. Sorry. One sec.” He got off of the bed and prepared the DVD while Hannah watched him from her spot.

 

When the show started and he got comfortable again, she sat up a bit to be level with him. “Did ya know the narrator is actually Kristen Bell?”

 

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

 

Hannah shook her head with an amused smile. “Nevermind. Let’s watch.”

 

About ten minutes was all it took for Alec to speak up. “This is absolute shite.”

 

Hannah laughed loudly and curled into his side. “Oi! It’s not that bad.”

 

He only stiffened for a moment before relaxing in her grasp. “Aye, perhaps for you. I can’t believe Daisy watches this.”

 

She shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder. “We can always find something else to do.”

 

Alec was about to dispute, not wanting to ruin the show for her, but then he caught on to her tone. He turned his head so quickly she had to pick her own head up off of his shoulder so as not to get hit. He had never met a woman so...forward in his life. At least, not to him. “Ah, well, I mean-”

 

“We don’t have to.” She smiled sweetly and went back to her original position against him.

 

His mind was working in overdrive at the thought of being with this golden seductress next to him. When he woke this morning, this sort of scenario had never even crossed his mind. Whatever the case, it had been years since he’d kissed a woman, let alone been with one. Finally, with a leap of faith, he tilted her chin up and leaned in.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice the upped rating.

The moment Alec’s lips touched hers, electricity coursed through his whole body. His arms automatically went around her waist, pulling her closer.

Hannah ran her fingers through his hair, tousling it beautiful, and then swung a leg over his lap. She groaned into his mouth when her thigh brushed against his growing erection.

Despite her response, Alec felt bashful. He pulled away and looked down in slight embarrassment. “I should let you know, I haven’t...it’s been a while.”

She pulled him into a soft kiss and grabbed one of his hands, placing it on her thigh. “Let me take care of you,” she whispered and then began peppering kissed across his jaw and throat.

His eyes fluttered closed. Moments later he gripped her tightly and moved her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He gasped and let his head fall back in pleasure when she ground down on him. “ _Fuck_ , Hannah.”

Hannah felt herself growing needy, wanting him now, so she pulled away slightly. Before Alec could protest, her shirt and bra were sprawled on the floor.

Alec stared at her chest, pupils dilating fully as he moved his hands up to fondle her breasts. “You’re bloody gorgeous. I’ve never been with someone as beautiful as you.”

She smiled, extremely pleased, and leaned forward to slide her tongue into his slack mouth. He quickly responded, bringing his hands around to grip her arse, pulling her closer. He moved his lips away minutely, eyes half-lidded. “I want to taste you.”

She shivered against him and slowly moved off of his lap. He watched as she slithered out of her trousers and knickers wordlessly. When he didn’t move to take his own clothes off. she quickly went to work, loosening his tie and pulling it over his head. Next, she took of his loose suit jacket and ripped off his oxford.

His glanced down at the ruined shirt. “Good thing this is my room. Can’t imagine leaving here with my shirt wide open.”

Hannah bit her lip and unbuttoned his trousers. He lifted his hips so she could push them down, taking his pants with them carefully over his fully hardened self. He hissed in pleasure at the contact and as soon as he was divested of his clothing, flipped her over.

He kissed down her body, starting between her breasts and moving all the way to between her slick thighs. “You’re so wet…” he shuddered at the fact that he did this to her, this gorgeous woman that before today he would never believe he had a chance with. The moment he slid his tongue inside her she moaned loudly and gripped his silky strands. Encouraged, he began to suck on her clit as he slipped two fingers inside of her easily. Her thighs gripped him tightly as he pumped in and out. He wanted to get her close, knowing he wouldn’t last long.

When she bucked her hips against him, he pulled away and slid up back up to be level with her. He stopped suddenly, much to Hannah’s chagrin. “Wait. A condom...I don’t have any.”

She shook her head. Normally it was exactly what she’d reach for, but all she wanted was to feel all of him inside her. “I’m on the pill. Inside me, please.” She pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss to look down and position himself and then slowly slid inside her. They moaned in unison, eyes closing in pleasure. He had to stay still for a moment to keep from going off right then and there. “Bollocks, you feel amazing.”

She nodded enthusiastically as she hooked her legs around his waist. “You too.” When he began to move inside her she arched into him and gripped his bum firmly. “Oh, Alec. My god.”

His slow, measured pace quickly sped up until the headboard was knocking against the wall. He fleetingly hoped there was no one in the next room over.

Hannah moved her arms to her sides and she gripped the sheets tightly as he pounded into her. She could feel herself growing close. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came with a shout.

The moment he felt her contract around him, he fell over the edge. His thrusts became erratic as he buried his face into her shoulder with a low groan. He slowed as he finished, careful not to collapse on top of her. He’d never been so happy for his pacemaker. Once his breaths evened out, he carefully pulled out of her and fell onto his back, moving her into his side.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. “You definitely had nothing to worry about. That was fantastic,” she mumbled against him.

He placed a kiss on her head. “Aye. The best for me, really.”

She grinned and moved her arm around his waist. “If you don’t mind, could I sleep here? I’m knackered.”

He smiled and gripped her tighter. “Of course.” As he drifted off, his thoughts were all-encompassed by the woman in his arms. He already never wanted her to leave his bed.


End file.
